


happy birthday

by Larissaloki



Series: bedtime stories [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Omega, Birthday Presents, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Omega Wade Wilson, a/b/o dynamics, shifter universe, snow leopard wade, spidermonkey peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: a birthday gift for a friend from tumblr, second part next friday





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newestn00b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newestn00b/gifts).



Yay its Friday! Wade loved Friday’s, it was the day of the week where he usually got to cross paths with Spider-Man! God just thinking about that hunk of sassy alpha had his knees going! 

Flicking his tail contently, Wade leaned back on his bed purring as he thought of the spider monkey shifter. The poor alpha was often ridiculed for his small shifter form. It hardly screamed aggressive, most alphas scoffed, immediately dismissing him. However, Wade knew that the guy was more than the others thought he was. The alpha was strong, far stronger than anyone else he knew apart from Colossus, Thor and Hulk maybe. Hell Spider-Man can stop a car going 45 mph using his awesome webs, pure strength and guts, from colliding with a bus! 

Grinning, Wade jumps up, suddenly much more enthused to go out already. Shimmying into his tight ass spandex, he suited up into his Deadpool gear. Tucking his snow leopard fluffy as hell tail into spandex... just let me tell you is not easy nor is it fun! Somehow managing to without pulling out fur, rolling his shoulders he purrs as he heads out his front door. 

“I wonder where Spidey will be tonight~” Skipping, and creeping many people along the way as he does, he heads out through town and makes his way to Queens. He seems to bump into Spidey most here. 

Choosing a rooftop at random he climbs up grunting as he goes, at least his feline shifter side has a use. Making his actions appear more graceful and his balance much more refined than most. Plus cats always land on their feet! 

“Spidey Spidey Spidey...where art thou Spidey....oh! There you are!” Grinning he backed a few steps before taking a quick sprint, before jumping across roof to roof. Making his way towards a very familiar red and blue figure. 

“Spidey!!!” Yelling in greeting Deadpool tackled our friendly neighbour spider to the ground. Groaning Spider-Man groaned turning his head to look at him. 

“Deadpool...what the hell man? Get off you big oaf!” Despite his words coming off harsh, they were said in a exasperated tone, bordering on fond tone. The truth was, Spider-Man liked this sassy energetic blunt omega. His cutting charm and wit made for great conversation. Great entertainment for hours when its a slow night, like tonight. 

Giggling in a childish way Deadpool rolls off his voice taking on a sing song like sound. “You love me really~” Bouncing to his feet, he offers a hand to Spidey. This is the best part of their friendship, despite their dynamic, they both treat each other as equals. Taking his hand, Spider-Man stands dusting off his suit. 

“Give a guy a warning why don’t you Pool?” Chuckling as he shakes his head, he turns to face Deadpool more fully his head tilted slightly. Hands on his hips, causing his arms to bulge slightly, fully displaying his narrow waist yet strong shoulders. Smaller than Deadpool but that didn’t matter, this guy knew how to make himself seem larger than he is. 

“I’m surprised you found me so soon, I wasn’t expecting to see you for another hour or two” 

“Awww! But I couldn’t stay away from my Spidey any longer!! Do you remember what day it is today?~” Holding his breath expectantly, Deadpool kept his eyes on Spider-Man. Surely his long time friend/crime fighting partner, wouldn’t forget something like this right? 

Spider-Man hummed and made a show of scratching his chin, looking up, pretending to ponder. 

“What’s today...hmmmm what’s so important about today I wonder...” Walking around the rooftop in circles around the squirming omega, Spider-Man grinned behind his mask. The impatience pouring off of Deadpool. Slowly he made his way to his back pack left to the side and opened it pulling out something but keeping it hidden from view.

“It wouldn’t, by any chance, be someone’s birthday is it?~” Turning chuckling at the whine that escapes Deadpool’s mouth he produced a red Peony to him. Attached to the flower is note. “Happy birthday~” lifting his mask he kisses Deadpool’s cheek, his brown eyes glittering mischievously as he passes the flower to the squealing with joy mercenary. Lowing the mask after giving the omega a cheeky wink he runs to the edge of the building. 

“See you later!~” Confused Deadpool watches him swing away. Later? Looking down at the Flower, not usually one for a flower, he sees the note attached and eagerly opens it. 

~Meet at 9pm at Da Vinnie’s restaurant. It’s a date xox~


End file.
